In audio equipment, the speaker is a common electronic component and is mainly used for playing audio signals, so its structural design directly influences the audio playing quality. The speaker in relevant technologies generally includes a magnetic circuit system, a vibration system and a shell, wherein the magnetic circuit system includes a pair of homopolarly opposite magnets and a soft magnet sandwiched between the magnets, and the two magnets are assembled with the soft magnet by gluing.
However, in the magnetic circuit system of the relevant technologies, the two magnets are homopolarly opposite magnets between which there is repulsive force, and are assembled only by gluing, so that the fixation effect is poor, the reliability of the magnetic circuit system is greatly influenced, and the acoustic performance of the speaker is thus influenced.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a speaker to overcome the aforesaid problems.